warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lioneye
|pastaffie=ShadowClan, Darktail's group, The Kin, Unnamed residence |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Lionkit |apprentice=Lionpaw |rogue=Lionpaw, Lioneye |ghost=Lioneye |starclan resident=Lioneye |mother=Pinenose |father=Spikefur |brothers=Birchbark, Slatefur, Puddleshine |half-sibling=Unnamed kit |foster sister=Violetshine |mentor=Snowbird, |temporary mentor=Tigerstar |deadbooks=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks=''Darkest Night}} '''Lioneye' is a yellow she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Pinenose mentions to Alderpaw that she keeps trying to get Violetkit to play with her kits, but she insists on staying inside. Alderpaw tells Violetkit that he brought a feather from her sister for her, causing the black-and-white kit to ask if he meant Lionkit. Pinenose corrects her, saying Lionkit is not Violetkit's sister. :Later on, while in the nest she is sharing with Pinenose, she remembers how Lionkit and her siblings had insisted on their own nests in the nursery, arguing with their mother that they were nearly apprentices and therefore much too old to share. Violetkit drifts off to sleep and is awoken when Grassheart begins her kitting. Puddlekit runs from the den to go and fetch Leafpool. Birchkit says that they'll go with him, and Lionkit follows at her brother's heels, vanishing through the entrance. :When Violetkit sneaks out of the camp with Needlepaw, she recalls how Lionkit and Birchkit talk about owls that steal kits in the night. :Lionpaw and Birchpaw are present when Needlepaw, Juniperpaw, Yarrowpaw, Strikepaw, Sleekpaw, and Beepaw challenge Rowanstar about the warrior code and Clan ways. They hang back and eye each other nervously as Needlepaw mocks her leader. :During her time in ShadowClan as a prisoner, Twigpaw notes that Lionpaw and Birchpaw only came into the den to sleep and almost completely ignored her otherwise, and was relieved when they had left that morning and went into the clearing. When her mentor, Snowbird, falls ill due to yellowcough, Tawnypelt asks Tigerheart to mentor Lionpaw until Snowbird is well again. He agrees to take her hunting with him. As the other warriors in the clearing start arguing with Tawnypelt over their duties, she and Birchpaw tug between a thrush, a yelp cutting Mistcloud off. :Tawnypelt growls at them to share the bird, but Birchpaw only throws a scornful look at her before yanking the bird away from his sister. She glares at her brother, and before he can get too far, Lionpaw hisses and pummels him, causing the two littermates to fight. Twigpaw yowls that the yellow she-cat's claws are unsheathed as Birchpaw's fur flies and he screeches in pain. While the other cats present ignore them, Twigpaw asks why no one is stopping them, as Birchpaw gains the upper hand by slamming her shoulders with his paws and rakes his claws along her flank, causing her to wail in pain. Scorchfur replies they started it and to let them finish, and while Twigpaw protests that they might hurt each other, Mistcloud only adds if they do it's their own fault. :Finally having enough, Twigpaw separates the two apprentices by grabbing Birchpaw's scruff and dragging him away. He starts to attack her instead, and Lionpaw jumps to her paws and joins in, hissing at the ThunderClan apprentice until Tawnypelt shoves them away and breaks up the fight. Twigpaw is shocked why this is normal behavior for ShadowClan cats, and Flowerkit and Whorlkit ask why she stopped them. Tawnypelt orders the two apprentices to fetch more tansy and borage for Puddleshine, but Lionpaw huffs and protests that herb gathering is boring, questioning if she really has to. The tortoiseshell she-cat informs her that she does, her voice stern. Lionpaw meows that they'll go once they finish the thrush, crouching down to eat it with her brother joining her. :Violetpaw and Twigpaw pass Lionpaw leaving camp with Birchpaw, Scorchfur, and Tigerheart as they go to gather soaked moss for the ill cats in the medicine cat den. :When her mother, Pinenose, is delirious from yellowcough, she mistakes Twigpaw for Lionpaw and asks for Birchpaw and Puddleshine. She is worried about Lionpaw and the health of her kits. She continues to ask for her kits as Puddleshine arrives to comfort her, and Twigpaw realizes how much the stern queen loves her kits. When Violetpaw comes back, Twigpaw notes her sister isn't like Lionpaw and Birchpaw because she wanted to help others. That night, Twigpaw sleeps in the apprentices' den with Violetpaw, Lionpaw and Birchpaw, seeing that Lionpaw and her brother had fallen asleep ages ago, bellies full with th prey that the sick cats couldn't eat. She asks Violetpaw if their mother loved them as much as Pinenose loves her biological kits. :Two days later, she and Birchpaw are woken up by the sound of Bramblestar's patrol coming to rescue Twigpaw. Lionpaw jumps from her nest, asking what's happening. Outside the den, she races to line up with Scorchfur, Mistcloud, Sparrowtail, Rippletail, and Birchpaw to fight the invading ThunderClan cats. Crowfrost decides to give Twigpaw back and many of the ShadowClan cats aren't satisfied by their deputy's action to let Twigpaw leave. She stalks across the clearing with Spikefur, Scorchfur, Rippletail, and Birchpaw. :Violetpaw returns to the camp after a confrontation with Needletail and Rain, coming to stop besides Lionpaw and Birchpaw as they attend Kinkfur's vigil. :A half-moon after Puddleshine treats the ill cats with lungwort, Lionpaw visits the medicine cat den, asking how her mother was doing. Puddleshine replies she's doing much better. Spikefur, their father, rebuts that their mother will recover much quicker if she stops pestering Pinenose. She starts to defend herself when Pinenose calls for her mate. Spikefur squeezes past his daughter and asks his mate if their son has been taking good care of her. Pinenose purrs about how proud she is of Puddleshine, and how he basically saved the Clan by himself. Lionpaw huffs and mentions how she and Birchpaw could've helped their brother fetch the lungwort if he'd just told them, making Violetpaw wonder if she hears envy in her foster-sister's meow. :As the Clan continues to recover, Tigerheart orders her on a hunting patrol with Spikefur, Mistcloud, Whorlpaw, and Rippletail. She, along with the majority of the Clan, chooses to remain in ShadowClan under Darktail's leadership. Shattered Sky : Violetpaw mentions that Lioneye, Birchbark, and Mistcloud have left the Kin, although she is unsure where Lioneye and the others ended up after leaving. She is mentioned again when Violetpaw tells Dawnpelt about how well Darktail took it when Lioneye left. Darkest Night :At a Gathering, Rowanstar lists the names of the many ShadowClan cats who have disappeared, including Lioneye. Puddleshine mentions that Birchbark and Lioneye had told him that they were planning on leaving the rogue camp, but haven't been seen since. :Lioneye is one of ShadowClan warriors who appears as a spirit alongside her dead Clanmates when Tree summons the ghost cats. Tawnypelt brushes her muzzle against Birchbark's cheek, then Lioneye's, and she says that it is good to see them once more. Lioneye mews that they never left her, and Birchbark adds that they couldn't until the wrongs were put right. Beenose then tells Rowanstar that he must save ShadowClan, and Lioneye instructs him to find his missing Clanmates. River of Fire :Lioneye is one of the cats that appear to the medicine cats at the Moonpool. She appears to Kestrelflight in order to give a message to him; "''The shadows are approaching, and must not be dispelled ". Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Pinenose: Father: :Spikefur: Brothers: :Birchbark: :Slatefur: :Puddleshine: Half-Sibling: :Unnamed kit: Foster Sister: :Violetshine Trees Genetic Foster Quotes References and Citations de:Lioneyeru:Львинолапкаpl:Lwie Okofi:Lioneyefr:Lioneye Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Unnamed residence cats Category:StarClan cats